


Tears of the Damned

by StutteryPrince



Category: The Property of Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: RGB has a nightmare, but luckily Hero is there for comfort him.





	Tears of the Damned

Hero awoke to heavy breathing and the sound of someone moving. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she gazed around for the source. From what she could tell, she was the only thing awake at the moment. There was no way RGB would be making all that noise. He was always out like a light when they went to bed. Giggling at her small pun, Hero curled back up and went back to sleep.

Not half an hour later, she was awoken once more by the same sounds, but they were much more frantic than before. Hero looked around once more and this time decided to shift her gaze RGB as well. To her surprise and concern, her guide was tossing and turning almost violently, along with borderline hyperventilating and mumbling occasionally.

“But his screen is still all staticy…? Is…Is he having a nightmare?”

Hero stood up and crept over, wary of RGB’s thrashing. He seemed to calm down for a moment and Hero wasted no time, grabbing his hand and shaking him with the other.

“RGB? RGB!”

Hero braced herself for any type of violent hit he’d attempt, but she wasn’t ready when he snatched his shaking hand away. His panting didn’t slow as his screen came on with a start and landed on Hero. Without warning, he grabbed her face, touching each part to make sure she was real. He pinched her cheeks, ruffled her hair, and tapped her nose once or twice with frantic and twitchy hands and Hero made very little objection. After a moment, he backed off and suddenly cyan ink began to pour heavily from his mouth. The rainbow line crinkled into a weak frown and his antennas drooped like a dog who’d up just gotten scolded.

“I thought I lost you…”

His voice was filled with static and broke as he talked and, for a moment, Hero wondered if pounding on his top would make him speak right. Hero moved before she could think, hugging RGB tightly and rubbing his back in small circles as her mother had done to her. She didn’t expect RGB to hug back and was surprised when he did, but didn’t object. She simply held him and let him cry, listening as he mumble-cried what happened.

RGB had never felt more childish in his life, weeping into the shoulder of his Hero while she rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth. Her new sweater would be stained cyan for hours, but it was nothing sunlight couldn’t fix. RGB felt himself begin hiccup in between his sobs and he wanted to lose his colors then and there, just flat out drop dead. He had expected at least a small giggle from the girl, but all he got was a soft, “Sssh… I’m right here.” and more of the caring embrace he had willingly gotten trapped in.

They stayed like that and RGB’s crying soon devolved into the occasional sniffle. He pulled away and reached into his sleeve, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the copious amount of cyan off his screen, avoiding Hero’s gaze the entire time. Unfortunately, she placed a small hand on his shoulder and he slowly stopping cleaning himself up, giving her his attention. He didn’t actually turn his head, but Hero could feel his non-existent eyes on her.

“Feel better?”

RGB turned his head to her now, scanning her eyes for any sort of mockery, but he found nothing. Her brown eyes displayed only the most sincere concern for him. RGB gripped the handkerchief tighter, but nodded all the same.

“Good!”

Hero was hesitant for a moment before she grabbed his screen and placed a small kiss on where she assumed his forehead would be. RGB went rigid and he stared at her, but her other hand came up to rub the top of his tellyhead affectionately, all things her mother had done to comfort her when she had nightmares.

“Try and get some sleep, okay?”

Before he could respond on anyway, she gave him one last soft hug before padding back to where she had been resting. With the poor girl being somewhat exhausted, dots and swirls alike were dancing over her head. RGB’s hand rose to touch the spot where she had kissed him before he was taken out of his stupor. RGB couldn’t contain the small smile that appeared on his screen as he fitted himself comfortablely against the tree again. He said not a word and simply fell into a dreamless sleep, like always.

Why did he cry like that? He was used to bundling up emotions like that. He found them to be irrelevant. Was he really so attached to her that he had a nightmare about her? Was he really so attached that he just broke down crying at the thought of losing her?

_Preposterous. It was nothing but bottled up emotions._

…But still…


End file.
